hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Kujou Hikari
Hikari Kujou (九条 ひかり Kujou Hikari ''or 'คุโจ ฮิคาริ''' in the Thai sub) thumbis considered to be the "life" of the Queen, a part of her spirit that appeared when the Queen as a whole broke up into three parts: the Heartiels, the embodiment of her will; Hikari, who represents the Queen's life; and the Queen Chairect, her heart. She has lost all of her abilities and memories from being Queen and is living as a passive human girl. She is 1st grade secondary with makes friends and goes to Verone Academy with Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka and works for Fujita Akane's mobile store. Her alter ego is Shiny Luminous (シャイニルミナス Shainiruminasu) After the first season, Hikari lost all of her abilities and memories as the Queen and lives life as a passive human girl. She makes friends with Nagisa and Honoka. Typically a very nice, caring, and polite girl, she is also naive due to memory loss. She never gets angry in her regular form, which tends to make some people worry. She grasps to concept of being Shiny Luminous quite quickly but is always wondering about her past and often stares at the sky.Hikari is taken to the Garden of Light in the end, and the Queen reawakens and resembles her transformed form. Later, she grants the rest of the team the final finisher: Extreme Luminaro Max. Relationships Nagisa and Honoka met Hikari at Akane's stall. Since becoming Shiny Luminous, the three have become good friends, and have shown her many things during her time in the Garden of Rainbows. She becomes friends with Pollun, one of two mascots that she stays with. Hikari never yelled at Pollun, which worried the latter since getting mad at a friend means they care about him/her. Hikari has a motherly relationship with the second mascot she stays with,Lulun. She cares about her a lot and will try to protect her with the strength she has, as shown when she got lost in an amusement park and later found her attacked by Circulas. She has a small relationship with Akane because of working at her stall and Akane referes to Hikari to her cousin. Hikari is very good friends with Tabata Nao and Kagayama Miu. The two girls are in her class, and share similarities with Nagisa and Honoka. Appearance Hikari has long, blonde hair and yellow eyes. She wears her hair in a side braid. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a pink shirt with a pale yellow shirt with sleeves underneath, jeans, and pink and white shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Hikari was seen wearing a frilly, pale yellow and red dress, with pale pink gloves and pink ballerina-like shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi movie, Hikari was seen wearing a pale pink turtle neck sweater and a purple apron with the words 'TAKO Cafe' inscribed on it. Along with it, she wore jeans and pink and white sneakers. As Shiny Luminous, Hikari's braided hairstyle was formed into large and shaggy twin ponytails, with pink bows and red hearts, that reach her thighs. Like Cure Black and Cure White, Shiny Luminous wears golden heart-shaped earrings. Shiny Luminous's dress was pink with a red glossy heart attached to the top of her dress. The ruffles are added to her shawls and the bottom of her dress. A yellow ribbon with a red heart was attached to her waist loosely, that hold the Touch Commune, where Pollun was located. She even wears pale pink armwarmers,and wears pinks shoes and pale pink legwarmers with a red heart at the top and a smal deep pink bow in each. Etymology Kujou '(九条) : ku(九) translates to ''nine, and jou(条) translates to article; clause; condition. The use of the number nine could be a loose reference to the Queen splitting herself into multiple parts, particularly since nine is divisible by three, the number of parts the Queen divided herself into. The jou may also refer to her role as the life of the Queen; queen in Japanese is jouou. 'Hikari '(ひかり) : Translates to light, which Shiny Luminous's powers are based on. Her name means "nine article light." Songs Hikari's voice actor, Tanake Rie, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Honna Yoko, who voices Misumi Nagisa, and also Yukana, who voices Yukishiro Honoka. *Watashi wa Hikari *Sunset☆realize *Arigatou *~To be continued~ Duets *Max Heart de GO GO GO!! (Along with Honna Yoko and also Yukana) Trivia *Hikari is the first non-Cure ever to have the ability to transform and have a role equal to Pretty Cure, followed up by Milky Rose. Coincidentally, both are not human during the first season, but became one in the sequel. *She is the first non-lead Cure to wear a pink dress, follow by Cure Passion *Even though her dress is pink, her real theme color is yellow. (Notice by the belt's color) *Hikari's birthday falls on 9 September, which is a reference to her family name, Kujou means nine. *She is the youngest heroine in the team. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Hikari is represented by the oxalis, which symbolizes joy and kindness in the Language of Flowers. * HIkari's first name and last name total as 5 syllables. *Hikari is very similar to Kasugano Urara: **Both are blonde. **Both are the third member of their group. **Both were very distant when they were first met. **Both have pigtails once transformed. **Both have an attack that can immobilize the enemy (Heartiel Uction and Prism Chain). **Both are the youngest in their groups. *Hikari is the first Cure to wear her hair in a braid, eventually being followed by Hishikawa Rikka. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name has 3 syllables. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hyuuga Saki * Surname has 2 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Mishou Mai * Surname has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Natsuki Rin * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Akimoto Komachi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Minazuki Karen * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Milk/Mimino Kurumi Momozono Love Aono Miki Yamabuki Inori Higashi Setsuna Hanasaki Tsubomi Kurumi Erika Myoudouin Itsuki Tsukikage Yuri Hojo Hibiki Minamino Kanade Kurokawa Ellen Shirabe Ako Hoshizora Miyuki Hino Akane Kise Yayoi Midorikawa Nao Aoki Reika Aida Mana Hishikawa Rikka Yotsuba Alice Kenzaki Makoto Madoka Aguri Aino Megumi Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank The Best Rank * 2009 , 2010 : 3rd The Rank *2009 : 3rd *2010 : 3rd *2011 : 5th *2012 : 6th *2013 : 7th *2014 : 7th * 2015 : Gallery Gogo03.jpg DX03.jpg DX203.jpg DX303.jpg NS03.png NS203.jpg NS303.jpg 08.jpg Num-08.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures